Ames brisées
by Dulanoire
Summary: Poudlard, après la guerre. Deux âmes qui se cherchent s'attendent et s'esperent... Yuri Pansy/Hermione


Les arbres du parc avaient revêtus leurs parures flamboyantes, et le fond de l'air se rafraîchissait imperceptiblement. Il faisait doux et les élèves de Poudlard en profitaient. Hermione Granger sortit réviser près du lac. La salle commune était beaucoup trop bruyante ! Harry et Ron ne l'avait pas accompagnée trop paresseux pour sortir et encore plus pour étudier ! Et pourtant ils en auraient bien eu besoin. Mais vu que le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps avait été détruit ils étaient persuadés de leur propre supériorité. Ils l'énervaient de plus en plus en ce moment. Toujours à se vanter à faire comme si tous les morts y compris ceux tués de leurs propres mains n'existaient pas. Pourtant elle, elle s'en souvenait…

Elle se souvenait des cris de souffrance, des larmes salées et amères, de la douleur dans chacun des pores de sa peau et de la volonté de vouloir voir se lever le soleil sans être devenue un cadavre de plus… De l'instinct de survie qui dirigeait toutes ses actions, de la raison mise au placard… Et des rires des déments qui tuaient, tuaient, tuaient encore et encore…

Elle secoua la tête. Non c'était du passé a présent elle devait se ressaisir. Apres tout elle avait tout pour elle non ? La gloire, un avenir brillant devant elle et, il faut bien l'avouer, une certaine popularité (même si elle ignorait bien pourquoi). Elle se replongea donc dans ses chers livres.

Non loin de la, un autre groupe prenait aussi l'air. En effet, les Serpentards qui n'avaient pas soutenus le Lord Noir pendant la Guerre avaient eu l'autorisation de retourner à l'Ecole mais restaient redoutés comme de futurs Voldemorts en puissance. Bien que Draco fût un espion au service de l'ordre, il était surveillé tel le lait sur le feu et ses amis aussi. Pansy Parkinson en était écœurée. Voila à quoi ça lui avait servi de trahir ses parents et d'avoir du les tuer de ses propres mains… Les souvenirs refirent surface …

Le regard glacé de son père quand elle lui avait dit refuser la Marque. La fuite puis le refuge au Square Grimaud. Et Elle… ses longs cheveux bruns, ses doux yeux noisette et ses lèvres rouges… Elle en était tombée éperdument amoureuse, d'une fille, d'une naïve idéaliste qu'elle prétendait détester depuis si longtemps, d'une ennemie de sa maison, d'une Sang de Bourbe (même si elle était complètement en désaccord avec les idées Sang Pur). D'Hermione Granger.

Cet amour secret, seul Draco en avait la connaissance. Apres tout n'était il pas le petit ami du célèbre Harry Potter ? Ce n'était que grâce à cette relation que le groupe des Serpentards n'était pas lynché par les Gryffondors. Avec Harry, Draco était plus doux, avec Draco, Harry était moins aveugle. Ils se complétaient parfaitement et Pansy enviait cette complicité qui lui faisait mal…

Elle secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas se laisser envahir par ce genre de sentiments. Elle se leva et déclara qu'elle allait faire un tour. Personne ne la retint. Qui en aurait eu le courage ? Elle ne s'ouvrait plus qu'à Draco quand il ne passait pas ses soirées avec le beau brun et gardait en permanence le fameux faux sourire Serpentard sur les lèvres. La Princesse des Verts Et Argents s'enfermait dans sa tour d'ivoire et il n'y avait personne pour l'en faire sortir. Enfin si. Une seule.

Hermione referma son livre. Impossible de se concentrer. Les souvenirs continuaient à tourner dans son esprit, d'autant plus que les Pensines avaient été interdites « pour ne pas oublier ceux qui sont morts pour la liberté et la survie de notre belle patrie sorcière ! » Propagande patriotique. Comme elle les détestait ces scribouillards qui avaient transformés tous ceux qui avaient été massacrés (il n'y a pas d'autre mot) en statistiques pour gonfler l'honneur du gouvernement !

Elle se leva et aperçut Pansy au loin. Elle était si belle si gracieuse, une poupée de porcelaine fine, un lis blanc délicat, une pierre précieuse… Ses cheveux noirs coupés au carré balayant ses joues pâles et ses yeux d'un bleu si pur qu'il semblait transparent la hantaient depuis l'année dernière, quand elle avait posé ses valises de déshéritée au Square Grimaud où logeait également Hermione. A présent elle en était sure, elle l'aimait. Pas de la même façon qu'on pourrait aimer une sœur ou une amie mais bien de celle d'un homme et d'une femme. Mais Pansy avait été brisée par la Guerre tout comme elle… Arriveraient-elles à surmonter leurs blessures respectives ? Et pourquoi pas y arriver ensemble ?

Forte de cette nouvelle décision, Hermione s'avançât vers sa belle.

« Pansy !

Oui ? dit la jeune fille en se retournant

Euh… Et bien j'ai vu que t'allais faire une balade et je me suis que je pouvais t'accompagner… Tu es d'accord ? »

Pansy frissonna. Est-ce que sa lionne se rendait compte a quel point elle était sexy les yeux ainsi levés vers elle, les joues rouges et la lèvre inférieure mordillée ? Même si elle préfèrerait que cette lèvre soit mordillée par ses soins… Et voila, elle dérapait. Et Hermione qui attendait sa réponse ! Alors la Serpentard acquiesça.

Elles continuèrent donc à marcher l'une près de l'autre, leurs bras s'effleurant a chaque pas, en direction de l'autre bout du lac, plus désert. Hermione posait des questions comme toujours, et Pansy répondait plus ou moins. Ca l'amusait d'énerver la Gryffondor en ne répondant pas !

C'était toujours des questions inutiles, surprenantes et quelque fois désespérément naïves mais c'était les questions d'Hermione, qui lui avait tant manqué… Elle aimait sa manie de vouloir tout savoir d'elle, Pansy avait l'impression qu'elle s'intéressait à elle, la Serpentard, celle qui avait trahi jusqu'à ses propres parents et qui n'avait plus rien. Qui n'était plus rien.

Hermione s'aperçut que sa dulcinée avait la tête ailleurs et ne parla plus persuadée de l'ennuyer. Alors à sa grande surprise, Pansy s'arrêta de marcher et lui demanda :

« Pourquoi as-tu cesser de parler ? Je t'ai fâchée ?

Non bien sur que non !

Alors pourquoi ?

Tu avais l'air triste… J'ai cru…

Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je déprimais mais la mienne. Compris ? Tu n'as pas a t'en vouloir pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable.

Pourtant c'est que tu fais toi. »

Pansy la regarda avec incompréhension.

« Tu déprime à longueur de temps, le sourire breveté Serpentard plaqué sur le visage, tu ne fais de commentaires sarcastiques sur aucun élève depuis la rentrée, tu regarde Harry et Draco d'un air si douloureux… Tu l'aimes ?

Non !

Dans ce cas, qu'est ce qui te rend si malheureuse ?

Ca t'intéresse ?

Oui !

Tout ! Le fait que j'ai trahi ma famille, que j'ai tué mes parents qui m'avaient offert la vie, que tout le monde sorcier ne souhaite que de me voir disparaître, que tout ce que je possédait ou aurait du posséder a été réquisitionné pour les familles qui ont perdu l'un des leurs( ironique non, quand on pense que je n'ai plus personne), qu'enfin une fois sortie de Poudlard je ne serais plus protégée, serait condamnée a subir la haine d'ignorants obtus, et surtout serait à la rue !

Tout le monde ne souhaite pas te voir disparaître…

Qui donc se soucie vraiment de ce qui peut m'arriver hein ?

Draco, Harry, tes amis de Serpentard, ceux de l'Ordre et… Moi. »

En disant cela, Hermione avait encore plus rougi. Elle baissait la tête à présent, ne voulant surtout pas croiser un regard de mépris qui l'aurait anéantie. Elle sentit les larmes coutumières arriver et ces traîtresses lui perlèrent aux coins des paupières. Tout doucement, une main blanche les lui essuya.

La Gryffondor regarda son amour, et lui chuchota : « Oui je m'intéresse a ce qui peut t'arriver. Oui je m'inquiète pour toi et ce depuis que tu nous as rejoint. Tu sembles forte mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas le cas. La Guerre t'a sans doute plus atteinte que n'importe qui et… J'ai l'orgueil d'espérer pouvoir te protéger. Je t'aime. »

Ne souhaitant pas attendre une réponse, elle releva sa tête dans l'intention de s'en aller mais fut interrompue par deux lèvres s'emparant avec passion des siennes. Comme elle l'avait espéré ce baiser ! Ses bras trouvèrent naturellement leur place autour du cou de sa belle, cherchant à approfondir la danse de leurs langues taquines pendant que les mains aimées prenaient leurs quartiers sur les hanches fines de la lionne.

Elles auraient tant souhaité que ça ne finisse jamais ! Si une météorite s'était abattue a quelques mètres, elles ne s'en seraient pas aperçues tant leur bonheur les fermait au monde extérieur. Elles se séparèrent quelques instants pour se regarder. Pansy murmura alors à sa bien aimée les trois petits mots qu'elle retenait depuis si longtemps… « Je t'aime… »


End file.
